


Help Me

by Seagerbabyy



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagerbabyy/pseuds/Seagerbabyy
Summary: Shohei is hurt and Mike can’t watch him go through it alone.





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [snakebitehearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebitehearts/pseuds/snakebitehearts) in the [boysofsummer18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> shohei ohtani/mike trout
> 
> injury fic!! shohei has been out with an injury. maybe mike's been pitching in to help him out! and then maybe, just maybe, they fall in love.

In the midst of their best season in a while, the Angels were hit with news that could cast a grey cloud over their sunny Anaheim skies. Shohei Ohtani was injured, with no information circling about the severity or the problem that it could cause for the team. One player was more than worried about the team’s immediate future, which was mostly evident by his persistent knocking on Mike Scioscia’s office door. 

“Come in Mike, have a seat. There’s something on your mind?” The manager inquired. 

“Yes, well, is he out for the season? What’s going to happen now?” The center fielder said in a frantic tone. 

“Nothing’s for sure yet. How about you go try to comfort him so he doesn’t feel like he’s letting you down?” Mike suggests. 

“I think I’ll go ahead and see what I can do, but I can’t make any promises. “ He replies, already on his way out the door and headed for the locker room. 

Mike put in his headphones to try to take his mind off the looming injury news that could derail the team’s postseason hopes yet another year. Nothing seemed to be working, nothing could take his mind off of the thought of not reaching the postseason again and his hopes of winning a ring getting a year older. 

He stopped thinking about his personal goals as soon as he laid eyes on him. Sitting with his back against his locker, head in his hands, was a defeated looking Shohei Ohtani. Mike could tell that he was worried about how his injury would affect the team and their record, just by the way he was breathing harshly and rather loudly. 

Mike couldn’t even comprehend what he was doing before he found himself sitting on the bench in front of the young injured pitcher, racking his brain to find comforting words for him. Nothing came to him, so he decided to take a seat on the floor next to him. 

They sat there in silence for a few moments before a weak, “Sorry.” escaped Shohei’s lips. 

“Not your fault, injury gets to everyone sometime.” Mike answered back. 

Mike guessed that Shohei didn’t know how to respond to that in English without his translator, so the simple nod he received was compensation enough. He sighed loudly as he leaned back against the locker lost in his thoughts until a loud clang of a locker caught his attention. He watched as Shohei exited the locker room and headed for the trainers to get an update. 

It is then and there, in that moment, that Mike makes a decision. He’s going to help Shohei get through this, no matter how bad the injury may be. He’s going to be what he didn’t receive last year when his wrist was hurt, he was going to be there for him. 

He gets up from his own spot on the floor and makes his way to the door of the trainer's room, standing behind the half closed door, just close enough to hear the conversation. It was a sprain in a ligament surrounding his elbow, and to make matters worse, it was his pitching arm. 

Upon hearing the news, a rather saddened Shohei sprinted out of the room, whizzing past Mike and towards the bathroom down the hall. Mike immediately jogs after him, and gets there just as Shohei locks himself inside a stall. 

For a few moments, Mike listens to the soft whimpers that echo throughout the walls of the bathroom and with each one, his heart breaks a tad bit more. Finally, he speaks in a soft tone, almost a whisper, “Shohei, are you alright?”

“M’fine Mike. Thank you. “ He receives as an answer, which is good enough for now. 

Mike sets himself down on the floor facing the middle stall that currently contained a crying Shohei, and chose to wait. He was going to let him get through the initial shock by himself, because Mike knew from experience that dealing with the news alone was the easiest way to digest the possibilities. 

As he listened to the sounds of the bathroom, the echoing cries began to falter. In its place was the sound of a few sniffles, followed by a loud sigh. What caught Mike off guard the most was the ear popping “Fuck!” that exited Shohei’s mouth with enough pent up anger to match a tiger. 

Mike laughed. He laughed because he couldn’t understand why this had to happen to a person like Shohei whose innocent and oblivious nature didn’t deserve this. 

“Not funny, Mike.” Shohei responded with assertiveness. 

“Didn’t say it was. Just thinking, that’s all. “ Mike retorts, but not with enough tone to start an argument. 

A knock on the door Mike was leaning on for support signaled to him that Shohei wanted out of the bathroom. He stood up from his spot on the floor and leaned against the wall. A red cheeks, puffy faced Shohei emerged from the stall and did the most unexpected thing that not even he thought he was going to ever do. 

He took a step toward Mike and embraced him in a tight squeeze before whispering a slight, “Thank you, Mike.” in his ear. 

Mike did nothing but hold him right there, scared to let go as if he would disappear right in front of his eyes if he dared to do so. 

Shohei was the first to let go, but he did so with a slight smile and bright eyes. That smile was all Mike needed to gather the courage to take a leap of faith, which was much less a leap and more of an action. 

He timidly put his hands around each side of Shohei’s face, and lightly put their lips together. Shohei, startled at first, out his hands on Mike’s hips and began moving their lips in a slow rhythm. The pair stayed like that for a few long moments, careful to not become too oxygen deprived. 

Mike was the first to speak, doing so while scratching the back of his neck and not daring to look the younger man in the eyes. “So, I wanna help you. I want to help you get through this injury, not matter how bad it may be. “ 

“Okay, help me. But, buy me dinner first please.” Shohei answers with a smirk playing on his lips. 

Mike nods, and embraces Shohei while placing a kiss on his forehead. They’ll be just fine, they’ll get back on track, Mike thinks to himself before he has to part with Shohei on their way out of the bathroom. 

Besides, baseball was just a game. A game that could’ve just brought him the thing he’d been dreaming about this whole life. And no, he wasn’t talking about a World Series ring.


End file.
